The Ten Day Plan
by panicattackkisses
Summary: Stiles' 10 year plan suddenly seemed far too long, he was going to change that. Little did he know, Lydia wasn't going to make it too difficult for him. Stydia. Rated M for language and possible future smut-ish content...
1. Introduction

When his alarm blared rudely at 7am on Monday morning, Stiles was already awake. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind already racing with plans, thoughts and ideas. With more energy than a teenage boy should have so early on a Monday, he swung his legs out of bed; landing on his feet with more determination that he had ever felt before.  
His 'ten year plan' to make Lydia Martin his, had been disregarded. Ten years was far too long, he had thought, he was going to shorten it.

Ten days seemed reasonable, no?  
Stiles had quickly realised that the relationship between himself and Lydia had changed over the past few years. He wasn't completely blind, but he had become so used to the small touches and goodbye hugs he received from her daily, that it took him a while to notice these changes.

Lydia liked to sit next to him during pack movie nights, a weekly ritual set up by Scott. He relished those nights in which he had Lydia permanently curled into his body, her head rested on his shoulders as she would gradually give in to sleep. She came over to his house a lot; they would study together, or argue over whose turn it was to choose the movie. Sometimes, she just came by to have dinner with him and his dad. It was so easy and comfortable that the normality of it amazed Stiles.  
The first time she fell asleep in his bed, Stiles had panicked, Lydia had looked so peaceful, her strawberry curls splayed across his pillow and her lips parted softly. He felt the heat invade his cheeks when she stirred and found him gazing at her. Instead of going home, she had shyly asked for one of his shirts to sleep in before making herself comfortable between his sheets. When she had pulled him down beside her with a smile, Stiles had sworn he was going to pass out.  
They would pass notes in class, deliberately trying to make each other laugh. The day Stiles succeeded, he earned them both detentions. He had made it up to Lydia after school, promising to take her for ice cream. She happily complied. They had sat in the diner together, giggling like children and fighting over the last lump of chocolate sprinkles. The elderly couple across from them had smiled and told them that they were an adorable couple. Stiles had stuttered nervously whilst Lydia flushed pink, hiding her smiling lips with a napkin.  
One night, after a ridiculously late study session, the pair had camped out on Lydia's bedroom carpet, surrounded by books on chemistry and mythology. Her hair was in the messiest bun Stiles had seen, waves falling out around her face. He had thought she looked perfect.

The girl had smiled sleepily at him, happily immersed in his lacrosse sweatshirt. She had taken his large hand in her much smaller one, as she had told him, ''I have never felt more safe, than when I'm with you, Stiles Stilinski''.  
Lydia had rendered him speechless; finally he smiled and gently tugged on the end of a stray curl when he told her he was glad he was doing his job right.  
Stiles didn't know it, but Lydia's heart melted that night. He didn't know her favourite time of the week was movie night, just so she could be close to him. He was oblivious to the butterflies in her stomach every time he hugged her, or took her hand to lead her through the large school cafeteria crowds. Her knees grew weak when he smiled at her and Lydia was certain he didn't know about the small collection of his clothes she had accumulated over the last few months. Stiles didn't know that the only thing better to Lydia than sleeping in one of his shirts was sleeping beside him, cocooned in his bed.  
Stiles definitely didn't know how easy his ten day plan was going to be.


	2. Chapter 1

That Monday, Stiles was dressed and ready for school in record time. He stumbled down the stairs, his attention engrossed in his phone. Tripping over his own bag, he typed out a text to Lydia.

''Need a lift?''

He received a response in seconds.

''I'm already at my door waiting on you Stilinski.''

He grinned, walking into the kitchen and mumbling a greeting to his father. Stiles grabbed the toast that had just finished cooking as he walked by, shoving a slice into his mouth as he grimaced at the heat. Not once did he take his eyes off of his phone. The sheriff simply shook his head. He walked out the door in a rush, finishing his breakfast and making sure he didn't have crumbs all over his t-shirt. He ran his hand through his already messy hair, welcoming the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Jumping into the jeep, Stiles embraced the bright, morning weather. The air was warm and the sky blazed azure. Smiling, he reversed down the drive, and began the short drive to Lydia's house.

She was standing there, like she had said she was, at her front door; books in hand. Her long hair danced in the slight summer breeze and she self-consciously tucked a strand behind her ear as the jeep pulled up. Stiles watched as she walked down the drive, lost in a daydream as his eyes stopped at her skirt. The bright floral pattern made her long legs look more tan than usual and the hem grazed her thighs in ways that made Stiles bite his lip. As the girl approached, he lent over the passenger seat, opening the door for her. She shook her head and smiled, never getting used to the fact that her friend was such a gentleman. Lydia already knew Stiles would take her books out of her arms when he would walk her to her locker; just like every morning.  
She climbed in, greeting the boy with a smile that was so genuine and real it made her heart hurt. He had this effect on her, she didn't know what it was or how he did it, but she adored it.  
Lydia loved the unfamiliar feeling of a blush creep across her cheeks. When she was around Stiles, her bottom lip was usually raw with her biting it. She couldn't help it, not anymore. Lydia Martin was too far gone when it came to Stiles Stilinski. She had given up control a long time ago; and she savoured the rollercoaster sensations he gave her.

Stiles returned the smile with equal happiness, his dimples inciting emotions Lydia didn't know existed within her. They chatted about their usual topics with ease: School, tests, movies and the supernatural. Everything was as usual until Stiles interrupted Lydia's rant about the difference between werewolves and ''werecoyotes''.  
''Your skirt is really nice''. Stiles shifted his eyes from the road for a second to glance at Lydia, a strange look in his eyes.  
The girl squinted at him, wondering when Stiles had started commenting on her wardrobe choices, ''um, thanks, I guess?'' She mumbled, looking from her skirt and back to him questioningly.  
Instead of answering, Stiles kept his eyes on the road and let his fingertips graze the soft material. He rubbed the hem of her skirt between his fingers, letting the silk shift gently.  
''Soft.'' He stated simply, avoiding her gaze and watching the empty road with slightly too much focus. His knuckles skimmed her bare leg, the action making Lydia's breath hitch. Her mouth was dry; her skin overheated. His hand lingered on her soft skin for longer than necessary before he brought it back to the steering wheel. Trying to compose herself, Lydia was screaming internally. She was wondering what the hell had come over the boy next to her. Heat flooded her body as she glanced over at him, shocked by his cool exterior. She studied him, her eyes noting his tight hold of the wheel and his heavy gaze. Surely, he knew what he had done?  
''Mind if I roll down the window?'' Lydia's voice was too high, too casual for her racing mind. The breeze was needed, the hot summer air and the palpable tension inside the car was destroying her.  
''Sure, go ahead'' His voice was strained, his hand working his messy hair in overtime.  
The strawberry blonde smirked.

The rest of the ride to school was… intense. Stiles' sudden confidence had disappeared but the feel of Lydia's skin on his fingertips lingered. She looked surprise, Stiles had noted, very surprised by his bold move; but she didn't tell him off, she didn't slap his hand away, she didn't scream at him. In fact, she had watched him with curious, wide eyes, her red lips slightly parted. Stiles groaned at the memory, gripping his books tightly as he slammed the jeep door closed with more force than needed. He jogged slightly, his long legs catching up with Lydia quickly.  
He fell into step beside her, nudging her shoulder before taking her heavy calculus books out of her hands and adding them to him pile. She smiled in thanks, the awkward tension evaporating from between them. They walked into the building, heading in the direction of their lockers.  
Lydia was quiet, lost in her thoughts. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. However, it was a certain brown haired boy that captured her attention.  
He walked beside her, careful not to take steps that were too long for her own smaller pair. Stiles ambled through the halls with a quiet confidence that was not there a year ago. He was taller, broader, Lydia mused. She took in his lean frame and muscular arms. Lacrosse had paid off.  
Her eyes travelled up in appreciation, admiring his strong jawline, his slight stubble that had suddenly appeared one day. His long eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones and when he lifted his chocolate brown eyes to meet her own, her heart leaped into her throat.  
This time, it was Stiles who grinned.

When Stiles caught Lydia looking at him, his confidence returned as he watched her nibble her bottom lip, her eyes scanning his body before resting on his face. He flushed, stuttering over words he didn't know he was trying to say. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering if his ten day plan was worth the constant ache in his jeans…  
He passed Lydia her books back as they reached her locker and she took them from his hands, her own tiny ones remaining on his a fraction longer than needed. She looked up at him from her lashes and practically purred her thanks. Biting her full, bottom lip with purpose; she sauntered to class, leaving Stiles gaping after her, oblivious to the ringing bell.

Worth it, he thought – definitely worth it. Smothering a groan into his clenched fist, he bit his knuckles in frustration. Ignoring the confused looks from Scott and Isaac as they approached, he dropped his bag in front of his crotch, before stating ''Please, dear God, if I am your friend, do not ask me anything right now''.  
Eyebrows raised, the boys simply shrugged and nodded, glancing at each other with inquisitive expressions.  
Stiles needed to step up his game, quickly, he thought – or he wouldn't live long enough to see the end of his plan.

The rest of the day went by without much excitement, Lydia and Allison had disappeared to the library during lunch, study for the upcoming Biology test. This gave the boys ample time to drill Stiles about the locker incident, in which Stiles divulged his plan. Aiden had snorted in derision, earning a slap on the arm from Danny.  
Stiles took it in his stride, smirking at a confused Aiden has he remembered the feel of her sun kissed skin this morning, the smile on her lips as he carried her books for her.

The last bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Stiles walked to his Jeep, exhausted. The afternoon sun beat down on him, no escape from it as he left the stifling hot classrooms behind. He travelled across the emptying car park, avoiding overly enthusiastic drivers before reaching the Jeep. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes found Lydia Martin leaning against the driver's side of the car looking like sin.  
Her sleeves were rolled up, the top three buttons of her shirt undone to seek cool air, showing glistening skin that Stiles found it difficult to ignore. Her usual curls were swept into a messy bun, tendrils falling carelessly into her eyes. Her blood red lips were smiling at him.  
''Um…'' He appraised her lean body, trailing his eyes up her long legs, not attempting to hide his display, ''Hi.''  
Lydia hid a smile at his brazenness, wondering why she found it so impossibly damn attractive. She pulled her body forward with grace, moving towards him. She stopped, closer than she normally would. Lydia counted the freckles of gold in his eyes.  
''Study date?''

With a gulp and a nervous chuckle, he walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her. Taking his offered hand, Lydia jumped in with a smile.  
The teasing, bold, confident Stiles Stilinski had her full attention; and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 2

_Stiles would never tire of seeing Lydia in his bedroom. She was sprawled across his sun warmed carpet, her hair on fire in the afternoon light that leaked through the window. She was surrounded by open books and sheets of paper as she nibbled on the tip of her pen. _  
_Lydia peeked through her eyelashes, looking at Stiles who was already gazing at her. He dropped his stare, eyeing his notebook as he cleared his throat awkwardly. The girl smothered a smile as he scratched the back of his neck, wincing with embarrassment. _  
_The room was quiet again, the only sound being the dull rumble of cars in the distance and the quiet humming that came from the girl on his bedroom floor._

_Stiles sighed, frowning at the open pages which described overly complex formulas and quadratic fractions. Shutting the book with a thump and dropping to the floor, he turned to Lydia with a hopeful grin._

_"Let's do something." _

_He looked out of the window, suddenly inspired by the still beaming sun and blue skies. He nudged Lydia's book away from her with his toe, smiling at her disgruntled look. She reached out for it and frowned when Stiles gave it a swift kick, knocking it under his bed before it hit the wall with a thud._

_''Let's get out of here.'' His smile was contagious and genuine that Lydia couldn't refuse. She took his offered hand and let him pull her to her feet. Smoothing down her skirt, she smirked as Stiles once again gaped at her opened shirt buttons from his tall vantage point, her soft, porcelain skin on display, especially for him.  
They climbed back into the jeep, listening to their usual radio station. The sun beat down on them, the thick summer air hazy and warm. The tension rose again due the close proximity of being in the car and Lydia was reminded of that morning; the way Stiles had ever so gently touched her leg, the memory bringing back goose bumps.  
The boy eased out the driveway, heading east with purpose. They travelled in silence, the quiet murmur of music mingling with the gentle breeze that flooded through the open windows. Lydia's hair came alive in the wind, the curls lifting in the currents, tracing the curves of her cheeks and lips. She glanced across at Stiles, her earlier bravado quietening with the comfort she found in sitting so close to him.  
The slowly setting sun made his skin glow and his long eyelashes cast shadows over his defined cheekbones. His gaze was focused on the road and Lydia noted how his usual chocolate brown eyes now looked golden. Her heart swelled as she took him in, silently screaming at herself for never noticing him until she was made to.  
_

_Lydia, like all of the pack, could cry and rant and curse the problems they had faced due to the supernatural. They've fought, they've sobbed and they have been torn apart – mentally and physically. Despite all the hardship, Lydia wouldn't swap it for the world. She was given new friends, a family – a pack – that was there for her whenever she needed them.  
She was given Stiles, the boy who loved her since third grade. Stiles who knew her better than Allison did, better than her own mother did. The boy who knew the exact branches to hold on to when climbing through her bedroom window in the middle of the night and who was number one on her speed dial.  
Lydia had been deprived of Stiles for almost all her life and it sadden her to know she only had herself to blame. Now, she took stole every second alone with him that she could. It was a happy coincidence that Stiles didn't really mind that, at all._

_Stiles spoke, his voice low and Lydia snapped out of her own thoughts, glancing at her surroundings when the car stopped.  
''We're here.''  
She smiled, brushing her windswept hair away from her face. Stiles climbed out of the Jeeps cab and he lightly jogged to her side, opening the door for her once more. Lydia slid out of her seat and her sandals hit the long grass with a soft thump.  
The cool blades caressed her legs, almost hitting her knees as she walked. Stiles fell in step with her, watching her face with a proud smile.  
Lydia took in the scene before her with amazement, the sky was on fire; streaks of pink, red and orange mixed with seven shades of blue as the sun set. Purple clouds filled the horizon and before her, stretched out for miles, lay small rolling hills and valleys, dips in the landscape that held swaying trees and meadows of long wildflowers and grass. Nothing but the soft croak of crickets could be heard when Lydia finally spoke.  
''It's incredible,'' She shook her head in wonder, looking up at the boy who was already smiling down at her. ''How did you find it?''  
_Stiles scratched the back of his neck, like he always did when he was caught in an awkward scenario. He cleared his throat, forcing his eyes away from hers as he stared out at the trees.  
''My mom would take me here a lot… when my dad would overtime at the station.'' He paused, as if remembering, ''we would bring sandwiches and play hide and seek in the long grass.'' He smiled and Lydia returned her own watery one. ''She would always let me win.''

That was all he had to say on the subject and Lydia didn't push the matter. She was happy he had allowed her in to that small memory. Breaking the saddened moment, she took his hand in her own, gently pulling him forward into the tall grassland.  
They walked together, the green blades tickling Lydia's bare legs and the sun warming her skin. Stiles led her to a small valley, a natural hammock in the earth. He fell purposely, a tangle of long limbs in the grass and he lay there, in the middle of tiny daisies with the violet sky reflected in his eyes. He looked up at her, his honey eyes burning into her own. With a mischievous smile, Stiles tugged the girl down onto him, catching her with his own body.  
Their chests met and Lydia could feel heat travel through her, landing on her cheeks where a blush formed. Stiles' eyes twinkled in unspoken delight, holding on to her for longer than needed before allowing her to reluctantly roll to the ground by his side.  
The grass was cooler against her overheated skin and the sky was a water painting of colours above them. She heard no cars, no yelling mothers or screaming kids. It was quiet and they were entirely alone; just the way Lydia had come to like it.

Stiles rolled onto his stomach, his long arms creating a makeshift pillow in front of himself as he rested his head upon them. Lydia watched his body move, how the definition of his muscles shifted and relaxed. She was hypnotised.  
He observed her without shame or embarrassment, something he done more regularly without turning red or stuttering. Her strawberry blonde curls looked positively red against the green grass. Her eyes met his and she licked her full lips in response. Stiles loved the way her bottom lip fell into a natural pout, the way her nose had seventeen freckles on it. He adored her smile and the way she looked at him.

They spoke for hours, laughing and joking together. They debated about a new band that they had seen last weekend and Lydia scoffed at his weak attempt at speaking Latin. They had wrestled playfully, rolling down the hills together with tears of laughter trailing down their cheeks.  
When Stiles had threatened to tickle her, Lydia had run off for the thin patch of trees giggling in the most carefree way Stiles had ever heard. His long legs had caught her quickly and he revelled at the fact he could wrap his arms around her small waist and she didn't flinch, she didn't brush him off or deem it inappropriate for their friendship. She simply laughed harder and squealed when he threw her over his shoulder, running back to their spot with a triumphant shout. She yelled at him through shrieks and fits of giggles, trying in vain to keep her skirt in place. In the end, she didn't care.

Stiles only noticed that the sun had been replaced by the moon when Lydia shivered at the slight breeze. Without a jacket to offer her, he had pulled her closer so she sat between his bent legs. Wordlessly, she leaned back into his body, humming contently at the sudden contact of warmth. He placed his chin on her shoulder, continuing their conversation of tomorrow's classes and debating what next week's pack night movie is should be. Stiles created a circle around her, clasping his hands together in front of her as he rested his arms on his knees.  
He wasn't quite touching her, but the sensation of being surrounded by him left Lydia feeling overwhelmed. She could smell his scent, something that was entirely Stiles – fresh, clean and minty – and his breath danced on her neck, tickling the shell of her ear. His large, strong hands clenched and unclenched in front of her, his fingers tracing patterns absentmindedly on his own skin. He fidgeted as he spoke, a trait of his that Lydia was entirely familiar with. However, she could only think of how his hands would feel running over her own skin, down the sides of her body, his rough palms gripping her waist tightly as he-

''Lydia?''  
She was practically panting. Her skin was overheated and flushed and her eyes struggled to gain focus. She fought through her lust filled haze to see Stiles peering over her shoulder, trying to gain a better look at her. Lydia blushed harder, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to hide, clear her head? She didn't know.  
''Lydia, are you okay?''  
Exhaling deeply, she stuttered through her humiliation, ''I'm fine. Just tired, sorry, I think I might have drifted off for a second there.''  
Stiles frowned behind her and she thanked everything holy that she wasn't facing his doubtful looks. Instead of questioning her, he stood and the warmth and comfort Lydia had been cocooned in evaporated. He held out his hand to her and Lydia felt another flush of heat flood her body. Mentally berating herself for behaving like a fifteen year old boy, she allowed him to gently pull her up.  
After she found her footing, she realised they were only inches apart. Stiles glanced down at her with sudden trepidation apparent in his eyes. The chocolate brown pools flicked from her own nervous stare down to her lips and back again.

She licked them, a response that had become more common every time she had Stiles' attention. Everything about her mesmerized Stiles; her fair skin glowed in the moonlight and the boy could have sworn that the stars were reflected in her eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out, instead, he inched closer, wary of every slight movement he made.  
The girl didn't move away. She drew in a sharp breath as he came closer, but she didn't move back. Their bodies met and Lydia clutched at his upper arm for stability, for something to ground her to this moment. Her skin felt warm in the cool night, as did Stiles' skin underneath her touch. His hand reached up hesitantly before landing on her neck, his thumb tracing gently circles over her jawline. Her heart hammered in her chest.

Stiles felt breathless, his body on fire. He watched her watch him before her eyelids fluttered closed. He bent his head to hers, his nose brushing her own as he felt the warm breath leave her lips and caress his own. He could smell her apple shampoo and he could practically taste the cherry scented lipstick she always wore.  
Lydia felt butterflies everywhere in her body; they had escaped her stomach and taken over, the skin on her neck sparked with every movement his hands made and her legs felt like jelly. She felt weak and helpless and wonderfully frightened but it was all okay because it was Stiles and he was right there with her. He was holding her and she knew everything was going to be amazing.  
Her lips ached to be touched and she was seeing stars behind her closed eyes, her bare thighs tingled with the contact of his rough jeans and a vibration rippled through her - a vibration that continued to buzz louder and persistently.  
She opened her eyes to see Stiles' own round owns stare at her own with confusion. Frustration soon took over as he stumbled backwards from her, reaching into his pocket and ripping out the offending item with a curse.  
''Shit!''  
His phone continued to buzz and bleep and flash rudely in his hand, illuminating his annoyed features. His eyes took in the caller I.D and he smashed the buttons with his hands before harshly whispering into the device, ''what?!''

Lydia heard confused and surprised murmuring coming through the speaker and she could only smile a fake, disappointed smile when Stiles looked at her with regret and disappointment in his eyes. She raised her fingers to her lips, trying in vain to recall the tingling sensation she felt in them only seconds before. Lydia could have sworn their lips met, only briefly before they were pulled away by reality. At least she thought she felt Stiles' lips on her own…

''Fine, okay. All right. I know. Okay! Bye.'' Stiles shoved the phone harshly back into his pocket, walking the few steps through the grass to the quiet girl.  
He tugged on the ends of his messy hair, clearing his throat and looking at the ground awkwardly.  
''That, that was Scott, apparently Allison texted him after your mom called her, looking for you. You, um, must have left your phone in my room.''  
Lydia nodded unhappily, smiling a sarcastic smile into the darkness. Of course, something had to ruin it. Of course that something had to be her mother.  
Stiles sensed her annoyance and gently took her hand, leading her back to the jeep. ''Would you believe me if I said it was quarter to midnight?'' Lydia blanched, looking at the boy in disbelief. He laughed at her shocked expression.  
''I know. I didn't realise it was so late''.  
''We've been out here for almost seven hours! We didn't even do any studying at yours!''  
Stiles laughed harder at Lydia's outraged expression, earning a playful slap to the arm from her. He held the passenger door open and ensured she climbed in safely. He retrieved a woollen blanket from the back, placing it over her as she smiled warmly in thanks. He stood there, outside the truck, looking in at her, lost once again in that moment that had been previously stolen from them.  
She blushed under his gaze before she leant forward, letting her lips press against his cheek, purposely close to the corner of his upturned lips.  
''Thank you for today, Stiles.''

The boy gaped, unable to form a reasonable response. Instead he smiled before murmuring, ''let's get you home. Your mom is going to kill me.''


	4. Chapter 3

Lydia opened her sleep filled eyes that morning with a smile still on her face and an electric current of excitement running through her veins. She stretched in bed, her bare skin sliding against the soft sheets, hyper sensitive to every movement.  
The summer sun filtered through her window, warming her face and caressing her soft features. She awoke on Tuesday morning with last night's memories still very much alive in her head.  
Lydia could still feel his hands on her waist, his rough palms tracing over her curves. She could feel his breath on her neck, ghosting over her cheeks, her lips. Lydia closed her eyes, her breath quickening and her hands fisted her crisp, white sheets.  
''Lydia!'' Her mother rapped on her closed door, before flinging it open rudely. ''Get up, now.'' Her mom had not been happy about last night's events; tutting at her grass stained skirt and mussed hair as Stiles returned her home safely.  
_''Of all the boys in Beacon Hills…'' She had muttered unpleasantly, eyeing Stiles' battered jeep with disdain as he drove off. Lydia had refused to rise to her mother's snipes and she had retreated to her room, sitting at her vanity table with a ridiculous grin still on her lips; looking at her reflection as she picked out leaves and flowers from her long hair._

She had washed and dressed quickly, fixing hair into braids before pinning them to her head. Lydia swiped her favourite red lipstick across her lips, grabbed her bag and skipped down the stairs; her blue dress skimming her thighs in a way that reminded her of a brown eyed boys hands.  
She contained another smile as she walked through the kitchen, ignoring her mother's intimidating presence. Mrs Martin narrowed her eyes at her daughter, appraising her. She was different, she had changed, the woman noted. Subtle changes, but apparent. In the way she held herself, the way she dressed and spoke - little things.  
Mrs Martin didn't quite know if she approved. ''I'm going to work. I'll be back late.''  
Lydia nodded as she picked daintily at a muffin, ''As usual'', she muttered with an eye roll. The door slammed behind her.

Stiles had texted Lydia as she was getting dressed, telling her apologetically that he couldn't pick her up today, he was running late. She was disappointed but the butterflies quickly returned at the thought of seeing him in class.  
Instead she opted to drive herself, telling Allison she'd collect her on the way.

She pulled up, checking her lips for smudges in the mirror. Allison strolled down her driveway, holding her books and looking at Lydia with a smirk and a knowing smile. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, pursing her lips to contain the ridiculous giddiness she couldn't seem to shift from her body. The brunette slid into the passenger seat, looking at her best friend with inquisitive eyes.  
''Tell me everything.''  
Lydia finally let the bubble of laughter leave her lips, an uncharacteristic sound that left Allison baffled, a curious smile gracing her lips.  
''What the hell has that boy done to you?'' She laughed at her friends flushed face and fidgeting hands.

After Allison had coaxed a suddenly shy Lydia out from behind her curtain of hair, she told her everything as they drove to school. The girls had squealed like normal teenagers and Lydia blushed from head to toe, her eyes shining with a sudden spark that Allison had never seen before.  
They parked outside the school, walking towards Scott and Isaac who were waiting for them by the main doors.  
Lydia attempted to pull herself together, but that same giddy smile kept breaking free. Her cheeks ached from laughing and grinning with Allison and she felt lightheaded and weak in the knees. Despite all of this, the girl had never felt more alive, awake, and alert. Stiles Stilinski had certainly done a number on her.  
Scott and Isaac mumbled their good mornings, winking dramatically at Lydia as she batted their arms, an embarrassed scowl gracing her features.  
Obviously, Stiles had done some indulging of his own.

The boy in question had still not arrived and the four of them walked to class without him, Lydia constantly looking back at the doors, waiting for Stiles to stumble in. Her friends chatted around her, their easy laughter bouncing through the corridors. Lydia looked at the floor as she walked, nibbling her lips to stop that same smile from escaping. The butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach did somersaults, her fingers itching against her bag handle, craving his touch.  
It wasn't until they were sat in Economics that he came rushing in, his hair wild and his eyes bright.  
''Sorry, I'm late, Coach… I slept in.'' Stiles' words tumbled from his lips distractedly, his eyes catching Lydia's from across the classroom. He smiled.  
''Not good enough, Stilinski!'' Coach barked, chucking a textbook at the boy as he slipped past his desk. He took his usual seat beside Scott, across the aisle from Lydia.  
He swept a hand through his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to tame it, ignoring the smirks from Scott and Isaac who could clearly hear the stuttering beat of his heart as he took another sideways glance at the girl.  
She was focused on her notebook, yet her pages were blank, her pen twirling aimlessly around her fingers, and a familiar pink glow spreading across her cheeks.  
''Now that Mr Stilinski has finally decided to grace us with his presence, we can all turn to chapter twenty three…'' Coach summoned the attention of the teenagers, slamming more textbooks onto the desks, emitting groans from the students.  
Lydia turned her head, looking at Stiles through fallen locks of hair, she smiled at him, her confidence returning as he gulped, his eyes travelling the length of her bare legs and back again. Lydia bit her lip in response, the feelings from last night's _incident_ returning.  
Something must have shown in her facial features, because, when she met Stiles' gaze once more, her winked at her.

Lydia thought she was going to pass out, she swore she felt faint. Her heart missed two beats and heat erupted within her, slow, delicious burn that washed over her body in wave after delightful wave. This boy was going to kill her.  
A small piece of paper hit the side of her head and she swatted it away in annoyance, clearing her throat and looking back down to the books in front of her. Hoping and praying that Stiles wouldn't look at her again for the remainder of the class. Another crumpled section of paper skimmed her ear before it landed on her desk. The girl huffed, unravelling it and holding back a shout of protest as she read it:  
_'Try to keep your clothes on'.  
_She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, scrunching the paper back up and throwing it in the face of the sender. Isaac smothered a laugh in sleeve of his jumper, catching the offending slip and watching Lydia through smug eyes.  
He tapped out a fast, erratic beat on his chest, right above his heart. His eyebrows were raised knowingly and his lips were turned up into a smirk. Lydia glared at her friend, unable to create a witty retort. Instead she huffed, swinging back around in her seat and trying to fight the urge to slam her head against the desk, all whilst listening to the muffled laughter of Isaac and Scott.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, as long as Lydia focused her attention to the front of the room. She didn't dare look back over at Stiles, despite the fact she could feel his gaze burning over her, his molten eyes leaving trails of fire in their wake.  
When the bell rang, she practically sprang up from her desk, collecting her belongings and shoving them haphazardly into her bag.  
She was out the door in seconds, Allison tailing behind her with an amused expression on her face. The boys stood, watching the girls stride down the corridor and disappear from sight. Only Stiles looked confused.

Stiles' mind was on Lydia as he changed for Lacrosse practice. He was worried about her strange behaviour during class, upset that she hardly looked at him, never mind talked.  
_'Had he gone too far on Monday night?'_ He wondered. Stiles thought back to the kiss they'd almost shared, how she hadn't shied away from his hands, how she'd trembled and gasped under his touch. He exhaled forcefully, pushing the memory from his head before the situation became too awkward for a public place. He slammed his locker door shut and turned to his friends.  
Scott was chattering aimlessly beside him and Isaac laughed in response. Stiles was about to join their conversation before a senior called Jason strolled past him, slapping him harshly on the back.  
''Alright, Stilinski! Heard from a friend that you finally got Lydia Martin in your bed last night!''  
The older boy leered at him, looking around the locker room to see whose attention he had captured.  
''I'm sorry, what?'' Stiles responded sharply, looking at boy through narrowed eyes. Scott and Isaac's conversation slowed to a stop, their attention raised.  
Jason's smile faltered, ''my friend Greg lives on her street, he seen you leaving her house after midnight.'' His eyebrows shot up and down in a suggestive manner, raising jeers from some boys around them. ''Did you get a piece of that, huh Stilinski?''  
Some boys whooped and Scott and Isaac flanked Stiles on either side, their fists clenched. Stiles' voice was strained as he ground out, ''It's not like that. Drop it.'' He turned away, ready to pick up the rest of his kit and leave for the field. Scott and Isaac followed suit, watching the senior with careful eyes.  
''Sure it wasn't!'' Jason hollered, ''Just let me know when you're finished with her so I can get a piece!'' He made vulgar motions in the air with his hips, smugly looking at his friends as they laughed and cat-called.  
Jason didn't see Stiles turn and race towards him, not even Scott's werewolf speed could catch him. Stiles flew at the boy, his fist catching his jaw with a dull crunch. Isaac moved to grab his arm, growling as Stiles forced out of his grip.  
Jason swung back, his eyes fierce and shocked at the sudden outburst. He caught Stile's cheek, just below his eye; forcing him backwards into the lockers. Stiles managed to land a few more hits before Scott sent the senior flying with a flick of his wrist, ending the shouts and commotion from the rest of the team. Danny aimed a sly kick to Jason's shin as he landed in front of him, earning a small groan from the boy.  
As his friends helped him to his feet, a whistle blew, sending everyone's hands to their ears.  
''STILINSKI, DAVIES, MY OFFICE NOW.''

Stiles was sitting in the nurse's office for fifteen minutes when Lydia barrelled through the door. He held an ice pack to his bruised face, wincing at the taste of blood as he repeatedly licked his bottom lip.  
''Jesus, Stiles!''  
''No, no, no, Lydia, it's okay. I'm fine.'' Stiles raised a hand to her, watching her march towards him with a mixture of anger and concerning lacing her pretty features.  
He had uncovered the bruise in the process and he shook his head at his slip up as she swore.  
''How did you know I was here?'' Stiles didn't even know why he asked.  
''Scott texted me.''  
''Of course'', he scoffed, slapping the ice pack back onto his cheek. Lydia frowned at his heavy handedness, taking the cold compress away from him before repositioning it gently onto the forming bruise.  
''Hold it there, I'll be back in a minute.'' She disappeared with a swish of her hair into the nurse's private room.

True to her word, Lydia returned in less than sixty seconds. She smiled at the boy, titling her head as she took in his battle wounds. He looked like a broken puppy as he gazed back at her, smiling sheepishly through his cut lip.  
''Grab your bag, I get to take you home early.'' Lydia strolled to the door, holding it open patiently as the boy gathered his things. He dropped the ice pack in a sink before looking at her curiously.  
''How the hell did you manage that?''  
Lydia scoffed, ''nobody argues with me, remember?'' Stiles chuckled in response, knowing all too well the side effects of disagreeing with Lydia Martin.  
''And why, may I ask,'' Stiles said as he wandered down the deserted hallway after her, ''Are you taking me home?''  
She spun around to face him, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.  
''To look after you of course,'' Lydia watched him swallow heavily, a small gasp leaving his poor, cut lips. She continued walking to the main doors, hearing him shuffle after her. ''And to ask, what the hell you thought you were doing attacking the teams goalkeeper – your own goalkeeper'', she reminded him.  
He stuttered and laughed anxiously, Lydia could already sense his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

They reached the car park and she rounded on him once more, smiling to herself as she watched him tug his hair nervously.  
''Pass your keys.''  
''Sorry, what?''  
''Give me your keys, Stiles, I'm not letting you drive with a swollen eye,'' She regarding him with a look of despair, her hand held out, waiting.  
Stiles let out a groan, handing her his car keys grudgingly. She grinned happily as she climbed into the driver's seat, sending a quick text to Allison, letting her know where she was going. Lydia had left her car keys with her friend; knowing she would drive her car back to her house for her, once school had ended.  
''Buckle up Stilinski'' Lydia chirped, way too happy to have won the rights to drive the jeep.  
Stiles obliged, watching her carefully as she started the engine and eased out of the school lot.  
''Please for the love of God, Lydia; be careful. She's delicate.'' 


	5. Chapter 4

Stiles stood in his kitchen, trying not to drip blood everywhere. His face was beginning to ache, a dull, heavy pain knocking against his skull. He could taste a metallic tang on his tongue, his lips protesting as he licked the wound repeatedly.  
Lydia was standing with her back to him, her long hair creating an auburn curtain as she bowed her head, searching silently through a first aid kit. The only sound was the kitchen tap splashing out warm water into a bowl.  
The box was shut with a click and Lydia turned, satisfied with her findings, her hands full of gauze, ointments and plasters. Stiles glanced warily at her; she had been unusually silent in the car, her bossy mood disappearing as they left the school. The girl had eyed him with concern, a frown clouding her features as she took in his battered appearance.  
After insisting he was okay for the eighteenth time, Lydia had finally stopped asking and remained silent. Stiles didn't like silent Lydia. 

She walked towards him, her heels clicking on the tiled floor and echoing through the empty house. Lydia nodded to the chair, motioning for him to sit down as she collected the bowl of water from the sink. He did so without hesitation, watching as she took the seat next to him, fussing with wrappers and bottle tops.  
When she allowed her gaze to meet his, Stiles could still see the worry in her mind. Her features were soft, her lips parted and her green eyes held concern and sadness.  
For the nineteenth time, Stiles told her gently, ''I'm okay, Lydia. I promise''. She looked over his wounds, still doubtful.  
He sighed, ''I've faced a lot worse than an eighteen year old lacrosse player''.  
A small smile escaped her and she shook her head, ''I know, I'm sorry'', she toyed with the hem of her dress, before looking into his eyes, ''I just don't like seeing you hurt.''  
Stiles let his knuckles graze the top of her hand, a gesture that let her know everything she needed. _He was sorry. He knew how she felt. He didn't like seeing her hurt either.  
_The silence rang in her ears and Stiles was looking at her with his whole heart in his eyes. Her hand still tingled from his innocent touch and she knew she needed to distract herself from gazing at his lips.

Lydia picked up a flannel, dipping into the warm water. She moved to the edge of her seat, leaning dangerously close to Stiles. Her hands moved gently across his lip and chin, cleaning off the blood – both dried and new. Lydia's eyes flickered over his face, seeing him gulp as her hand held his chin, allowing herself better access to soothe his wounds.  
She heard his breath quicken.  
Her finger grazed the corner of his mouth for a fraction too long, slipping ever so slightly past his lips, watching in fascination and utter ecstasy as his tongue moved to damped them, catching the tip of finger. She felt electrocuted and she cleared her throat avoiding his eyes. Lydia wasn't sure if it had been intentional or not. When she heard his small chuckle, she knew the boy was playing games.  
Moving to the next injury, a deep scratch on his jaw – created from the impact of Jason's overly obnoxious ring – Lydia stood, shifting to Stile's side.  
Catching his chin in her hand, she directed his face upwards, looking at the cut more closely. His eyes were brave as they looked into her own, his eyelids heavy and his lashes were practically calling to her, wanting to let her know how soft they would feel sweeping across her cheek as he leant in…  
Once again, the girl caught herself at a disadvantage, struggling to keep her thoughts at bay around Stiles Stilinski. More annoyingly, he seemed to be aware of the effects he was recently having on her. That small, smug smirk ghosted over his lips – but it soon vanished as she pressed her body into his side, caressing his chin and un-bruised cheek more deliberately. Her hair swept down his neck as she leant into him, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the slow trickle of water that left the cloth when Lydia lifted it from the bowl.  
The flannel met his face once more, softly sweeping his jaw and calming the cut.  
Stiles could feel Lydia's warm breath on his cheek as she carefully removed any specks of dirt she could find from the scrape.  
''Stiles?'' Her words caressed the shell of his ear, heat flooding his body.  
He cleared his throat, his voice hoarse, ''Yeah?'' he whispered, hyper aware of her close proximity.  
''Why did you punch Jason Davies?''  
He winced, the flannel catching a sensitive patch of flesh and also because of her words. He knew Lydia would want, no, need an explanation. He just wasn't quite sure how to explain it.  
''He, uh, he-'' Stiles stuttered, his gaze dropping to the floor as he struggled to find the right words to say. ''Jason, his friend – I don't know who – seen me leaving yours the other night. They, uh, jumped to conclusions.''  
Stiles shifted his gaze to look at the girl; she blushed and fumbled with some gauze, splashing disinfectant onto it.  
''Jason, he asked me about it. I set the record straight – obviously'', he looked at her worry etched into his eyes, his voice lowered as he continued, ''then he made stupid remarks about you, saying –''  
Lydia looked at him expectantly, her wide eyes showing nothing but trust for the words he told her.  
''He was just being an ass'', he finished. Lydia pressed her lips together, nodding at his words. She gently dabbed at his cut, the strong antiseptic making Stiles flinch and hiss in response.  
''I'm sorry!'' her brow was creased in apprehension.  
''I'm sorry too''. 

The frown that adorned her features smoothed out and her worried eyes soften as they looked into Stiles'. His chocolate brown pools peered back at her from under his lashes, his face full of doubt, as if he had done something wrong.  
Lydia knew he had defended her, protected her from whatever disgusting words were spoken in the locker room.  
She moved closer, pressing her full lips to his cheek for the second time that week, purposely catching the corner of his mouth, her lips just ghosting over his own.  
Instead of lecturing him on fighting in school and getting himself hurt, she let him be as he basked in the afterglow of her touch.  
Lydia cleared away the bowl and used flannel, washing her hands before holding them out to him. He took them with a smile and stood up, towering over the girl who had just skipped her classes to look after him.  
''Let's go watch a movie.'' She smiled a smile that, the boy had soon began to realise, was just for him. It was a mixture of pure, genuine happiness and a playful smirk; a mischievous spark in her eyes shone as she ascended the stairs, heading towards his bedroom.  
Stiles didn't take long to follow.


	6. Chapter 5

The movie credits silently rolled in the background, the dark screen not giving much light. The setting sun cast its amber burn into the bedroom, the hazy glow making particles of dust sparkle in front of Lydia's eyes. She was lying in Stiles' bed, stretched out comfortably on top of his duvet and surround by pillows that held his calming scent.  
Beside her, was Stiles, lounging on his side and studying her through warm eyes. She allowed him without questioning his curious gaze. No blush crept upon her cheeks as she looked back, a small smile gracing her lips. She slowly rolled towards him, their bodies mere inches apart as they lay face to face.  
The movie had long finished and as silence descended upon them, tension struck. Electricity charged the room and heat flooded in, bringing tsunamis of lust and want.  
Their breaths mingled and fell upon each other's parted lips. Lydia could hear Stiles' breath quicken as she slowly and tenderly brought her hand to his cheek, softly caressing the bruises and scratches she had previously taken care of.  
Her fingertips were once again drawn to his lips, softly soothing the cut that marred them. She traced the curve of this jawline to his ears, his neck and into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Lydia felt bold, brave – and desperate all at once. Never had she felt this attraction before, this burning need to constantly be close to him.  
She subtly shifted her head across the pillow, her strawberry blonde curls joining his bed mussed tufts of brown.  
Her hand stayed on the back of his neck, softly sweeping patterns as she watched Stiles. The boy must have felt left out because soon enough, his hand joined hers on an adventure across her body. 

Stiles mapped out his favourite parts of her, Lydia's skin was luminous in the fading light and it called to him like a beacon. He tenderly trailed one finger down the feminine slope of her nose, catching the scattering of freckles that the sun had created. He smiled.  
His fingertip fell downwards, over her cupids bow before landing on her full bottom lip. Lydia watched curiously as his eyes lit up, a deep longing burning within them. Her breath quickened.  
Too soon, he tore his attention away from her mouth before tracing the gentle sweep of her jaw, just as she had done to his. She felt his rough palms brush against her tiny ear and the sensitive skin underneath it, goose bumps erupting over her body as if he had whispered in it.  
Stiles smiled a lazy smile at her reactions to him. Lying in his room on that late summer afternoon, time slowed and the light was golden. Lydia was in his bed, her hands in his hair and her attention all on him. He was breathless, he was in ecstasy, he was sure he was dreaming. 

Lydia almost growled at the loss of Stiles' hand upon her but she was quickly silenced as he returned it to her neck, his finger bravely ghosting over her collarbones. The boy skimmed the collar of her dress, her skin soft and warm beneath his fingers.  
Hesitantly, he ran his large hand down her side, dipping in and out of the curves of her tiny waist. Stiles settled there, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth over her dress. He gave a gentle squeeze and wasn't prepared for the response.  
He felt Lydia's breath hitch and dance across his cheek and the soft whisper of ''Stiles'' sent him reeling. He gazed at her, his body burning. Her hair was an auburn mess of waves across his pillow, her eyes were shut and her lips were parted. Emboldened further, his hand trailed south, past her dress and meeting the bare, creamy skin of her thigh. He gently grasped the curve of her knee, pulling it up towards him and allowing his body to melt into to her own.  
Their noses brushed at the close proximity and they were practically breathing each other's air. The grip that Lydia had on Stiles' hair only intensified and she felt dizzy and lightheaded with longing. Her whole body was flush against his, his large hand still running back and forth over her leg that was currently hitched over his hip.  
The rough material of his jeans on her bare skin was electrifying. The breathing had quickened to a maddening speed, their chests heaved and only resulted in their bodies pushing closer together.  
Lydia was on fire.

Stiles slowly grazed his nose along her jawline, just allowing himself to touch her. He was sure he heard the girl whimper. He mapped out the same path along her neck, only proceeding when she automatically arched towards him, allowing him to continue.  
Without thinking, or being unable to help himself, Stiles placed a soft kiss to her throat – freezing as he felt her stiffen in his arms.  
Lydia was in shock, unlike the night at the park, she had definitely felt his lips on her skin. Heat rushed through her body and her grip on his hair changed to his arm, her small hand curling around his bicep as if her life depended on it.  
''Don't stop.''  
Stiles was unsure he heard her and lifted his head to look at her through worried eyes.  
Lydia's was flushed pink and her eyes sparkled with an emotion Stiles couldn't quite place. Her eyelashes cast dark shadows across her cheeks in the setting sun and her teeth were burrowed into her pouty bottom lip. She looked as desperate for him as he felt for her.  
A shared look was all that was needed for Stiles to understand.

Lydia Martin wanted him.

He fell back into the girl, utterly consumed by her. Stiles placed a path of light, feathery kisses along her neck, burrowing his face into her curls. His hands roamed her waist and hips and he groaned into her skin as she pulled him into her with frantic hands.  
Lydia caught his jaw in both her hands and she gazed at him with complete adoration and utter surprise at the feelings he was creating with his touch. Their noses bumped once more, their lips parting and silence blissfully folding over them.  
Lydia could feel his warm breath on her lips, his hands clutching her waist and cradling her head. His bottom lip brushed her top and her heart threw itself against her ribcage. He tested her, he teased her as he pulled away mere centimetres.  
''Stiles, please…'' 

The front door opened and closed with a thud:  
''Stiles, you home?''


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles sent Lydia from heaven to hell and back again as his long fingers trailed heat across her skin. He was so close to her, she was almost on top him, their bodies aligned. His lips brushed hers, she felt it, the heat, the softness; the absolute exquisite torture they brought. Too soon, the girl was thrown back down to earth with a crash, breaking the pair apart and shattering her desperate exhilaration.

The front door opened and closed with a thud:  
''Stiles, you home?''

The voice echoed through the house, bouncing off of the walls and through the empty rooms, resonating in the heat filled silence of Stiles' bedroom.  
Opening his eyes at the unwelcome intrusion, he stared into Lydia's own green pair that were wide and unblinking with every emotion possible.  
He looked down to her lips, already parted and waiting for the kiss that he was sure was about to happen. His hands were wrapped around her still, her long, smooth leg curled around his hip. Her hands were in his hair, on his arm, still keeping him to her. They had collided and Stiles was sure planets were about to erupt in the summer sky above them.  
Time froze as footsteps were heard below them and Stiles was ripped back into reality. He grudgingly released Lydia, swearing and cursing as he sat up in bed, running his hands through his messier than usual hair.  
''Fuck. Fuck, shit. No. No, no, no, no. God!'' The boy slumped from the bed, placing an apologetic kiss on Lydia's forehead, before leaving the still breathless girl in his bed, unsure of what to do.

Lydia lay in bed, tangled amongst sheets and mourning the horribly apparent loss of Stiles next to her. He had barely left the room before she had craved his touch, his warmth.  
He heard his bare feet pad across the wooden flooring of the hall and the creak of the banister as he leant over it, looking down to the front door.  
''Malia? What're you doing here?''

Lydia froze, her eyes round and her lips clamped shut, holding in explicit words she didn't dare release in the now obviously tense silence.  
Her ears strained to hear the conversation that was about to take place so instead, she rolled out of Stiles' bed and joined him on the stairs.  
The look of surprise and annoyance on Malia's face was enough to give Lydia complete satisfaction. The redhead watched as the new girl took in her flushed cheeks and messy hair, raising an eyebrow at the fallen dress strap that had slipped off her shoulder.  
''Hi, Lydia'', a fake smile graced the brunettes lips. Lydia waggled her fingers daintily in return, a sarcastic response as she tried in vain to not let her annoyance show.  
Stiles seemed agitated beside her, tugging at the messy tufts of hair that stuck out randomly from his head. Descending the stairs, he struggled to find words.  
''Um hi. Not to be rude, but, what're you doing here? I mean – what's up?'' The boy gave a polite smile to her, discreetly folding his hands in front of his crotch.  
Lydia sniggered from the stairs but flushed all the same, embarrassed at how her heart jolted at the realisation she had done that to Stiles. She had turned the awkward, goofy boy she had avoided in third grade into a bold, confident, hot mess of a man that had made her weak in the knees at his touch.  
Malia cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Lydia whilst she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She pointed to the stack of books she held under one arm. ''You said you would help me with Geography, remember?''  
Stiles squinted at her, not so subtly racking his brain for a memory.  
''Last Thursday, you said to me during lunch.'' The girl deadpanned slowly, she looked pissed. Stiles backtracked quickly, apologising and stuttering, ''Of course, yeah I remember. Sorry, I got – caught up with someone, something'' The boy cleared his throat awkwardly, ''I was otherwise engaged…''  
He looked over his shoulder at Lydia, taking his time gazing over her fluffed out curls and still pink cheeks. He hid a smile as she smothered her own by nibbling her bottom lip, her attention suddenly captured by the hall floor, her toes tracing the grooves of the carpet.  
Malia coughed loudly and abruptly whilst not so subtly flipping through the chapters of her textbook.

Lydia felt another type of heat rise through her; an annoyance growing inside her as she narrowed her eyes Malia. She gazed longingly into the doorway that led to Stiles bedroom, the unmade bed calling out to her. Instead, she ran a hand through her wayward curls, releasing her bitten lip with an audible pop.  
She cleared her throat, her voice quiet and delicate after the breathless situation she had found herself in minutes before.  
''Stiles, I – I better get going''.  
The boy didn't attempt to hide his disappointment, his confliction clear as he looked between the two girls. He glanced up at Lydia with a broken expression on his face.  
''It's okay; you arranged this with Malia last week. I'm going to, uh, head to Allison's anyway'', she tried to hide the jealously that laced her words, flashing a tight smile instead at the boy instead, ''its fine.''  
Stiles moved back towards the stairs, only glancing back at Malia once. ''Go ahead and take a seat at the kitchen table. Help yourself to a drink.'' He ascended the stairs with his eyes set on the strawberry blonde before him. Lydia's heart skipped once, twice. ''I'm just going to help Lydia get her stuff together''.  
Lydia could feel herself glowing at the fact the other girl was confined to a public room downstairs. There was no way she would have allowed the brunette to cross into Stiles' bedroom. A growl rose to her lips at the thought.  
The huff that came from Malia was audible even behind the bedroom door that Stiles quickly closed behind them. The sun was burning through the clouds and the room was bathed in fire, only igniting the flames that the pair both felt as they stared at the messy bed they had recently vacated.  
Pulling herself together, Lydia pulled on her shoes before gathering her bag and belongings. She gave her hair a quick brush with her fingers as she looked into a mirror, trying to ignore the tension that was growing by the second.  
She turned towards the door and was met with Stiles hard chest. She gulped and her eyes flew around the room nervously, not wanting to meet his own; if she met his gaze, she was doomed. They would be back on his bed – or against his bedroom door – before she knew it.  
She needed fresh air.

''I don't want you to go''. His voice was low and rough, his hands slowly came up to rest on her waist, pulling her, ever so gently, towards him. He leant against his chest of drawers, guiding her to stand between his parted legs.  
Lydia stood, staring at the floor still, but relishing the words that he whispered to her. She dropped her bag with a soft thud, letting her fingers find the hem of his t-shirt as she rubbed back and forth.  
''I don't want to go either'', she whispered, ''I want to finish what we started. I want – I want to see, I want to find out…'' Lydia struggled with her words, her brow furrowed in frustration as she tried to get her point across.  
Stiles seemed to receive the message loud and clear as he exhaled loudly, muttering ''Jesus, Lydia''.  
He nodded as she finally raised her head, meeting his intense gaze.  
''Me too'', he concluded.  
Lydia grew brave and she glanced at the boy through long eyelashes, ''we will right? I mean, we will finish this? We'll find out what this is?''  
An unspoken agreement was said within that sentence and it was then, looking down at the girl he had loved since third grade, that Stiles realised she wanted him too. She was silently asking to give this – them, a relationship, something – a chance.  
Her questioning eyes were as wide as ever and a look of shyness overcame her, something that Stiles rarely got to see. He smiled warmly, a grin fighting to break through. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear as he nodded enthusiastically.  
Lydia beamed and a nervous giggle broke through her lips. She flushed pink at her eagerness and the girl looked back down to the floor demurely; an emotion that only Stiles seemed to evoke from her. He made her feel nervous in the good way, butterflies and rollercoaster ride sensations raced through her whenever he was near. 

A chair scraped against the floor noisily from below, an unwanted reminder of the guest downstairs. With a heavy sigh, Stiles moved to open the door as Lydia collected her things before joining him in the hall.  
They stood at the door, both not wanting to say goodbye.  
''This is ridiculous'', Lydia laughed, ''we'll see each other at school tomorrow.''  
Stiles smiled at her with amusement and agreed, nodding his head; ''Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to leave. Not yet…'' He trailed off with a smile and puppy dog eyes. Lydia felt a pull within her as she moved towards the door, some invisible thread wanting to tug her back towards Stiles.  
His had caught hers as she stepped outside, holding her for a second more.  
Stiles' lips parted to speak but the words got caught in his throat. Instead, he took in the blissful, glowing expression on the girls face before him; the delicate curve of her smiling lips and her shiny, happy eyes. Stiles smiled a slow, lazy smile – one that was of pure contentment and joy.  
Lydia returned it and she slowly, and reluctantly, slipped her hand from his.  
''Stiles? Are you coming or what?'' The irritated voice of Malia whined from the kitchen and Stiles restrained himself from yelling back. Instead, he rolled his eyes and told Lydia to text him when she had safely reached Allison's house.  
Lydia had smiled and shook her head, knowing that it would take her less than ten minutes to walk to her friends from the Stilinski residence.  
Wanting to please him, and knowing it would give her an excuse to talk to him again soon (as if she needed one) she nodded in agreement.

Stiles stood at his front door at sunset on that Tuesday evening with a stupid grin on his face. He watched the retreating figure of Lydia all the way down the street, only retreating to his impending tutoring duties when she disappeared from view completely.  
He missed her as soon as the door closed. 


	8. Chapter 7

On Wednesday morning, Stiles lay his bed that still held the scent of Lydia's perfume. Her lip gloss was sitting on his dresser, long forgotten by the girl after he had pulled her into his arms and they had admitted their attraction to one another.  
It was because of these little things that Stiles was sure yesterday had actually happened. Lydia Martin had been in his bed, wrapped around him and whispering _his_ name as he kissed her neck.  
He let out a sigh that was mixed with disbelieving laughter. His ten day plan had seemed to have been put on a fast track. The pair was so close, so utterly connected to each other in ways that were still unknown to them.  
They had been so close to kissing, he was sure of it. Then the unfortunate interruption had happened and even the next morning, Stiles frowned at the memory of Malia standing at his door. He had watched Lydia leave before he had returned to the kitchen and sat with the girl for a few hours, distractedly muttering geographical facts whilst trying to contain his grin.  
Malia had not been best pleased, but Stiles had been too far gone to care.  
Lydia had consumed his thoughts and taken over his emotions, he was ridiculously happy and he couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. 

Lydia stood by her locker in school that morning, obsessively fixing her hair and checking her teeth for lipstick stains. For the fifth time, she handed the compact mirror back to Kira who accepted it with a strange look. Allison too, watched Lydia with a baffled expression on her face.  
''Lydia, are you okay?''  
''Huh?'' Lydia didn't take her eyes away from the main doors, only raising her eyebrows in response, ''what? Yeah, I'm fine.'' The redhead gave a quick glance to her best friend and flashed what she hoped to be a casual smile at her.  
Kira struggled to contain a chuckle as Allison smirked knowingly. ''Waiting on anyone?'' She sang playfully.  
Lydia opened her mouth to respond, glaring at her friends indignantly, ''No. No, no-one. Why? No.'' The girl stammered in a very un-Lydia fashion, blushing pink and making a point of turning away from the door.  
Kira, unable keep in her laughter for longer, sputtered and giggled into her open locker, earning a glare from Lydia. She smiled apologetically but Allison was relentless, grinning at her friend with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
She cleared her throat in an overly causal manner, leaning against the locker and gazing out to the sea of students with a grin.  
''So this, mood of yours, doesn't happen to have anything to do with last night? No?'' Lydia flushed once more, regretting going to her friend's home after seeing Stiles the night before.  
Kira, joining in with their game gasped innocently, ''what happened last night Lydia?'' She fluttered her eyelashes for extra effect.  
''I think a certain boy finally managed to get Lydia into his bed-'' The pair cackled and squealed, ignoring Lydia's embarrassed scowl.  
''Nothing happened!'' Lydia whisper yelled, batting her hands at her friends who were now practically skipping in circles around her.  
''That's not what I got told on the phone last night…'' Kira poked her ribs playfully.  
Allison hummed in agreement, turning to Lydia and teasingly tugging strands of her curls, ''Yeah! I certainly remember my dear friend Lydia bursting into my room ready to tell me how Stiles Stilinski made her-''  
''I made who do what?''  
The three girls froze mid-sentence, all turning at once in slow motion to see Stiles and Scott standing before them with curious smiles on their faces.  
Stiles raised his eyebrows; his chocolate eyes roaming over Lydia's form. He watched her blush deepen and her eyes darken as his gaze lingered on her short skirt. She remembered how his rough hands felt as he pulled her towards him last night, how his fingers had curled around her knee and brought her leg around his hip.  
From the heaviness of his eyes and his stuttered breathing, Lydia was sure Stiles was recalling the same thing.  
Allison had opened her mouth to answer the boy but Lydia had sprung into action; surprising the boys as she grabbed Stiles' hand and began to pull him down the hall.  
Scott and the girls burst into laughter at the blushing duo, Lydia's only response being a '_'Jesus Christ, I hate them all_'' and attempting to tug Stiles away more quickly.

The bell rang for first period and soon the pair were alone in a deserted corridor. Their hands were still joined loosely by their fingertips and small, shy smiles played on each of their lips.  
A comfortable silence had washed over them and Lydia was hyper aware of their close proximity, and the fact that Stiles had barely taken his eyes off of her.  
As soon as he had appeared at the lockers, she was consumed by that now familiar feeling of her breath being stolen from her lungs. Her heart would race and her skin would tingle under his gaze. It was exhilarating and new territory for the girl and something that she desperately wanted to explore.  
Stiles broke the silence, his fingers gliding between her own, ''so, are you supposed to be in class?'' Lydia laughed and shook her head, explaining how she had a free period.  
She looked at with a knowing smile, well aware that he was meant to be in Geography right now. He grinned at her cheekily and quietly told her, "I think you should know by now that I'd much rather be with you than in class''.  
Lydia suppressed a smile as glanced at the tiled floor, peeking back up at Stiles to see him watching her with adoring eyes.  
Despite her strained voice and furrowed brow, she tried in vain to act causal when she asked, ''what about Malia?''

Stiles stopped in his tracks and looked down at her with a tilt of his head, ''Huh?''  
Lydia shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Stiles. She laughed humourlessly, all warmth from the situation evaporating. ''You know, I mean-'' the girl played with the hem of her skirt, the horrible feeling of jealously growing within her, "Just after your study date last night, and well, we all know about Eichen House, don't we? I just assumed she would miss you in class that's all''.  
Lydia knew her words were unnecessary, especially since Stiles and Malia's kiss was a topic that was avoided between the two. Lydia was aware it had happened and Stiles knew that… they just didn't like to talk about it.  
At all.  
Lydia could feel Stiles grow uncomfortable beside her. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"It wasn't a date''.  
Lydia finally let her eyes meet his, raising her eyebrows as she waited for an elaboration. Stiles rolled his eyes at the girl's stubbornness, ignoring when she huffed at him in response.  
"Last night, when Malia came over, it wasn't a date – not a study date not a normal date.'' He let out a short laugh, "God, Lydia, I had forgotten all about it. I was far too busy with a certain strawberry blonde upstairs, if my memory serves me right…''  
The green eyed monster within the girl settled and soothed, quietly retreating to the depths of her mind. Lydia let out a grin at his words, surprised but pleased that he had brought up the fact that last night had actually happened. Lydia had awoken that morning sure it was a dream.  
He walked closer to her and gently pried her worrying fingers away from the edge of her skirt, joining their hands once again.  
She bit her lip at the way he looked at her, so full of awe and adoration; it made her heart hurt and she was sure she was looking at him the same way.  
They stood like that for several minutes, comfortable in the silence once more until Stiles shifted closer into her side, letting his lips drop to her ear. She stopped breathing.  
''Are you jealous, Lydia?''

"Yes''.  
Within seconds, the power that Stiles thought he had over the situation was taken from him by the girl beside him.  
He had never expected her to admit it to him, never in a million years. He gulped and straightened, looking down at Lydia with wide eyes and parted lips.  
A sly, sensuous smile took hold of her red lips, her eyes smouldering as she backed him slowly into the wall of the empty corridor.  
She was a five foot three powerhouse, she was sin personified, a strawberry blonde fire hazard and she was going to be the death of him; and Stiles knew it.  
Sighing dramatically, she took pleasure in watching him gulp and look down at her with hooded eyes. Lydia allowed her tiny frame to lean against his own tall one, feeling the hard muscles that hid under his shirt against her stomach.  
She shivered.  
Copying his movements, she stood on tiptoe and brushed her mouth against his ear, trailing her full bottom lip against the sensitive skin.  
"You're right Stiles. I am jealous. You see, I discovered a long time ago now that I really like you.'' She felt the boy freeze and she pulled away only far enough to look into his shocked eyes. Her voice softened and the act dropped. "You make me feel safe, Stiles. You make me feel like I'm home no matter where I am. You're always there when I need you''. Lydia smiled softly watching his lips curl into his own grin.  
The girl hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, anchoring him to her. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she continued, "you make me nervous and my heart races when I see you, see?'' She took hold of his hand, bringing it to her chest and she was sure he muttered a ''Fuck.''  
"I want you Stiles and I don't share''. She dropped his hands and stepped away from the boy, slowly walking backwards down the hall.  
''Do it something about it.''  
The bell rang and students flooded out from the classrooms, noise erupting through the corridor.  
Lydia turned on her heel and sauntered down the hall, an empowered and euphoric smile taking over her lips as she swayed her hips.

Stiles let out the breath he had been holding with a gasp, his body on fire from her touch and words. Lydia seemed to have her own agenda and Stiles' ten day plan had suddenly seemed to erupt in flames in front of him. The rule book was ripped to shreds, the game plan was burnt to a crisp and Stiles grinned at the possibilities ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 8

The rest of the school day passed in a haze. Scott had to tell Stiles several times to close his mouth as he stared over desks at the petite strawberry blonde that had just made his year.  
'_'I want you Stiles._'' Her words rang in his head, bouncing around with excitement and disbelief, _''and I don't share_.'' Another strangled noise escaped from his throat as he recalled her words to him and Isaac muffled a snort of laughter behind his hand.  
Their teacher glared at them. Scott smiled apologetically, nudging Stiles with the textbook, trying in vain to get him to concentrate. Four desks down, Lydia peered over her shoulder through a curtain of red curls – catching Stiles attention, (not that she had lost it since that morning) she winked.  
The boy bit down the corner of his notebook, groaning in agony at the chuckles that erupted from Scott and Isaac.  
_''Do something about it.''_

The final bell rang that Wednesday afternoon and Lydia shut her locker door with a sigh of relief. Her conversation with Stiles had played on a loop in her mind all day. Her bold choice of words brought a flush to her cheeks and a rather smug smile to her lips. She remembered the playful and determined look on his face as she challenged him – walking away with her heart crashing against her ribcage.  
Her thoughts were lost in the corridors that were filled with students, all racing towards the front doors. Shouts and shrieks could be heard from the cheerleading team and Lydia batted away a paper airplane in annoyance.  
Out of the masses, Scott bounded up to her like a puppy, a smiling Allison in tow. He plucked a textbook on 'Advanced Organic Chemistry' from her arms and grimaced at the contents as he flicked through it. Lydia scowled and grabbed it back, distracted as she scanned the crowded hallways for that one familiar face. "Can I help you Scott?''  
The boy grinned at her frown, unfazed by her preoccupied mood. He tugged one of her curls as Allison peered over his shoulder at her friend, her arms looped around her boyfriend's neck. Lydia eyed the pair warily, put off by their too happy exteriors.  
''How does the cinema sound? We were thinking we should all go to celebrate one whole month of Beacon Hills being monster free.'' Scott smiled a proud smile, looking down at her expectantly.  
"Plus, we're all desperate to escape from this heat wave'', Allison muttered, fanning herself with her notepad.  
"And that'', Scott nodded, agreeing.  
Still scanning the now quietening hall for a messy, dark-haired mop – Lydia mumbled a 'sure' and asked that was going.  
Sharing a glance that Lydia didn't see, Scott laughed nervously as Allison cleared her throat and stuttered, "You know, the usual…''.  
"Just the pack…''  
''Except for Isaac, and Kira – she's having dinner with her grandma. Plus the twins are helping Danny with a project.''  
"Derek's not answering my texts…''  
Lydia stared blankly at the pair, "So you guys, myself and Stiles?'' She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "We do _not_ need you two attempting to set us up on a stupid double date-''.  
"And Malia''.

Scott and Allison held their breaths as they watched their friend blink slowly, once, twice, three times. She pursed her lips before stretching them into a painfully tight smile. Lydia laughed humourlessly as she chirped, "Sorry, what? I could have sworn you just said Malia was coming.''  
Slowly coming to her side, Allison took the heavy books away from Lydia's arms glancing warily at the false smile that was still painted onto her lips.  
Scott looked terrified as he apologised, "Yeah, she overheard us asking Kira in History, we felt kind of rude so we, I mean _Allison_ – Ow! Asked her if she wanted to tag along''. Scott rubbed his arm and made a face at his girlfriend, shying away from her scowl.  
Lydia was silent for what seemed an eternity before she exclaimed a little too loudly, "Great! That's just _great_, fantastic''.  
Allison led her friend to the main doors, asking her if she wanted to hang out at her house until they all met for the movie at eight. Lydia could only nod and smile as she allowed Allison to push her into her car, her arms clenched tightly around her books.  
Scott looked alarmed as he pecked Allison on the cheek before clambering onto his bike, riding off in the opposite direction. 

It wasn't until the girls had pulled into Allison's driveway that Lydia spoke again. The red head frowned and pouted into the distance, her focus and concentration completely gone.  
"Allison?''  
''Yeah, Lydia?''  
''Make me look hot.''  
Allison laughed with a squeal and clapped her hands together, "I can definitely do that.''

It was half seven when Lydia was standing in her friends room in only her underwear, surrounded by various clothes – the majority not her own.  
"Lydia we have half an hour, you need to pick!'' Allison wailed from her dressing table, applying the last layer of mascara with a flick of her wrist.  
"Go for the green dress, it brings out your eyes. I told you this two hours ago!'' Kira yelled from the laptop screen, her face fuzzy as she pressed it against the camera in mock outrage. "No Grandma, not you!''  
Lydia groaned for the seventeenth time before she pulled the green summer dress out from under the ever growing pile of clothes. She yanked it on before fluffing out her hair and handing her lipstick to Allison to borrow.  
"You look gorgeous!'' Kira sang from the laptop, "I wish I could join you guys, I cannot believe I'll miss this''.  
"It's just a movie, Kira!'' Lydia shot back, her head upside down as she brushed out her curls.  
Allison snorted and shared a look with Kira through the webcam. "Yeah, sure, just a movie!'' Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia's glare, "It's just a dark cinema where you and Stiles will be side by side for two hours, sharing popcorn and playing footsie and god knows what else-''.  
The girl was cut off as a pillow hit her head and Kira's shrieks of glee could be heard in the background. "Let's all not forget the added tension of Miss Malia Tate!'' Lydia threw her hands up in exasperation, reaching for her red lipstick in desperation.  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself with that one'', Kira mumbled through a mouthful of chips.  
"Worst friends ever", Lydia whispered.

A car horn beeped from outside and Allison crossed her room to peer out of her window.  
"Lydia, they're here, the jeeps outside – holy shit, she's sitting in the front.''  
''What?!'' Lydia and Kira shrieked simultaneously, Lydia pounced off of the bed to join her friend at the window. It appeared that Kira attempted to do the same and fell off of her chair, chips flying through the air before the screen went black and only a thud could be heard.  
Sure enough, as Lydia looked out through the curtains, Stiles' jeep was parked out front – a familiar scene to her. Scott was in the back, the light of his phone illuminating his face; minutes later Allison's mobile buzzed.  
Malia was sitting in the front with Stiles, looking far too comfortable in the spot that Lydia sat in almost daily. Jealously flooded through the girl like a tidal wave and an irrational feeling of hurt overcame her – tugging at the hem of her dress, she grabbed her bag and stalked for the door.  
Allison barely had time to wave goodbye to a frazzled looking Kira before shutting her laptop down and following the redhead out of her front door. 

Tonight would be interesting. 


	10. Chapter 9

If Stiles thought the drive to the cinema was tense, he didn't have the words to describe how he felt as the group waited in the cinema foyer for tickets.  
He had watched Lydia walk down Allison's driveway, looking amazing in a green dress he had never seen her wear before. His couldn't take his eyes off her long legs and his longed to run his hand along her skin.  
His heart had fallen as she clambered into the back seat beside Scott. When Allison joined her, he had smiled tightly at Malia before driving off in silence.

Standing in the empty cinema, he kept his eyes on Lydia, all the words he wanted to say to her stuck in his throat.  
_'Why is it so difficult?'_  
The answer was bouncing at his side on the balls of her feet, an over excited were coyote that seemed to constantly have a hand on his arm.  
The boys stood in line to get tickets and Stiles watched as Allison led a grumbling Lydia to the snack stand, wincing as Malia trooped behind them. With her eyes lowered and her lips in a thin line, Lydia made a quick escape towards the toilets.  
Rubbing her hands over her face, Allison sighed and questioned why Scott and she had thought this would be a remotely good idea.  
"So, Stiles and Lydia are really close, huh?"  
Allison glanced warily at Malia, unnerved at how the girl had suddenly appeared at her side.  
"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean they are..." she frowned, wondering where the conversation was going.  
"Yeah I thought so", Malia paused, seemingly thinking of what to say next. Allison, still frowning, passed the giant cups of soda to the boys - raising her eyebrows in a silent distress signal as Lydia appeared from the bathroom.  
Turning back to pay, Malia continued, not so quietly, chattering to Allison; "I mean they're so cute together", she laughed a hollow laugh and gained the girls full attention, as well as the three figures standing only a few feet away.  
"They're just like brother and sister, right?"  
Allison gaped and screwed her eyes shut as the sight of Stiles spraying a mouthful of soda through the air caught her attention.  
The boy choked and looked at Scott for help; however the werewolf was too busy holding back a ferocious Lydia, her cheeks pink with anger.  
Allison stammered a response, looking at the new girl as if she had grown another head.  
"I think we should head into the movie, don't you?" She choked out a laugh, grabbing Lydia's arm tightly as she all but dragged the girl into the theatre, Malia following them, blissfully ignorant to the entire situation. Stiles watched in despair as Lydia marched past him without a second glance, her head high and her words from that morning still dancing in his head.

Stiles recovered from his coughing fit and grabbed Scott by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him towards himself.  
"Dude this was not part of the plan."  
Scott stared at the boy with wide eyes, "It wasn't?!"  
Stiles shook his head fiercely, his messy hair falling into his worried eyes.  
"Shit!"  
"I know!"  
Scott batted Stiles clenched fists away from his chest, "Go fix it!"  
Stiles clutched his popcorn to his chest and gave his friend an incredulous look, "How?!"

The boys walked into the dark cinema, the adverts playing as they searched out the girls. Spotting them near the back, Scott bounded off, taking the steps two at a time before letting himself fall into the seat next to Allison. She smiled and allowed him to place his arm around her shoulders, burrowing into him as she stole some popcorn.  
Stiles groaned and ascended the steps slowly, looking between Lydia and Malia - and the seat between them.  
Great.  
Lydia refused to look at him as he gently squeezed past, her bare legs erupting in goose bumps as the rough denim of his jeans grazed her skin.  
Malia on the other hand, grinned up at him, enthusiastically patting the seat. Stiles smiled tightly and eased himself into the chair, careful not to touch either girl. Not yet, anyway.  
He shoved his hands between his knees and let out a heavy sigh. He snuck a sideways glance at Lydia, but she was too busy being engrossed in an advert for washing up liquid.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Malia offer him her packet of gummy bears. He smiled at her but politely declined, sitting back in his chair instead.  
He was restless and eventually as the cinema completely darkened and the movie began, be released his captured hands and placed them on his armrests.  
In the process, his hand brushed against Lydia's and he felt electricity travel through his veins and all but punch him in the chest. She made his heart hurt. He hated her being mad - especially when it was directed at him.  
The girl had started to pull away, her lips turned into a frown as their skin made contact. With determination, Stiles grasped her hand in his own and held it in his loosely. He heard her breathing halt and hitch. He traced slow, gentle circles on her open palm, his eyes on the screen the whole time.  
His thumb rubbed over her knuckles and Lydia released the breath she had been holding in a rush. She melted under his touch.  
Her legs tilted towards him, her knees falling until the knocked into his. Taking her movements as a sign, Stiles discreetly moved his fingertips to the skin that the green dress left uncovered.  
He traced the same patterns on her knee and on the skin above, smiling when his hand traced over the little hills that her goose bumps made.  
Lydia welcomed the sensation and warmth and familiarity took over her body. This was not teasing, or flirting; this was needed. The contact they shared was a necessity now. This was reassurance, this was comfort.  
This was electric and nothing the pair had felt before.  
Lydia's hand slipped back into Stiles' own large one and she let him intertwine their fingers - the movie that played meaning nothing to both of them. They were alone, in another room, on another planet and all that mattered was each other's touch.  
Stiles have the girls hand a gentle squeeze, a silent apology that she understood and accepted with a small shy smile. Lydia was not necessarily jealous – no. She was however, wary of this new girl. This girl that had a questionable past and a certain fondness for Stiles. She had tried in vain to keep the thoughts of Stiles kissing her out of her head, yet, the more Malia was around them – the more she touched Stiles or laughed at his jokes – the more they crept in.  
Lydia Martin was not jealous, no, not really. She was however, scared of losing the best thing that was yet to happen to her.  
The movie ended and the lights came up, the room illuminated in a soft glow that made Stiles and Lydia frown. Their hands were still joined – something that didn't go unnoticed by a smiling Allison and Scott.  
Slowly and grudgingly, the pair released each other, standing and stretching as Malia eyed them with a curious look. Lydia smiled brightly at the girl, her mood lifted after sitting next to Stiles for two hours and simply _being_ with him, touching him – no matter how innocently.  
The group shuffled to the exit with the crowd, pulling on their jackets and talking quietly amongst themselves.  
"Good movie, right?" Scott asked, holding the door open for everyone. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Stiles as he passed him, earning a punch to the shoulder that had little effect.  
"Yeah, it was…'' Lydia mumbled a reply, non-committal as she stumbled into Stiles in the dark passageway – concealing a smile as he grasped her waist to steady her.  
"Really Lydia? I didn't think you were paying much attention'', Lydia could hear the laughter in her friend's voice, and flushed, thankful for the shadows. She reminded herself to have words with Allison about subtly later. Instead, she raised her chin higher and ignored the girl and Scott, taking pleasure in the reassuring squeeze that Stiles gave her waist. Squinting as they walked into the brightly lit foyer, the group was quiet as they headed back to the jeep, Scott and Allison wrapped up in their own conversation between kisses. Malia walked beside Stiles as Lydia lagged behind, happy in her thoughts and enjoying the still present feeling of Stiles Stilinski on her skin.  
Those happy thoughts were soon interrupted by Malia's inquisitive voice as she asked Lydia, "Is that your natural hair colour?''  
Lydia blanched at the strange question and wondered where it had come from before remembering that the were-coyote's social filtering system wasn't quite, up to date.  
"Uh yeah, I don't like dyes and things like tha-'' Lydia didn't have time to finish before the girl spoke over her.  
"I've think I would suit red hair. What do you think Stiles?''  
The boy seemed lost at answering such a beauty related question and shrugged hopelessly.  
"Uhm, I don't know? I think you suit you hair colour…?'' Stiles grasped at straws, trying hard not to piss off any other females in the same night, "Besides, Lydia's hair is strawberry blonde.''  
Lydia pressed her lips together to hide her grin at his comment and flushed with happiness. The boy smiled in response, throwing a subtle wink in her direction.  
Malia looked utterly lost and slightly annoyed, "Private joke, I guess?''  
Scott and Allison had caught up with them as Stiles' unlocked the jeep, "Everything is a private joke between Stiles and Lydia'', Scott chuckled, opening the back door for Allison before helping her in.  
Malia laughed tightly, flashing a smile full of sharp teeth at Lydia's retreating back before reclaiming her seat in the front beside Stiles with gritted determination.

Lydia didn't give a second thought to the way Malia clutched Stiles' arm on the way home as she laughed at his stupid jokes. She didn't even hear her comment on how she thought he should change his hair style. The jibe at Lydia's ''small build'' went right over her head and she didn't even hear how Malia flirted relentlessly with Stiles as they sat at traffic lights for ten minutes.  
Lydia could still feel the heat travel across her knee as she pictured Stiles' fingers trail across it. She felt his hand covering her own and flushed at the thought of how close he sat to her during the movie. Every now and then, their eyes would meet in the drivers mirror and his gaze would hold so much adoration and happiness it made Lydia's heart burst.  
Her smile couldn't be contained.

It only intensified when Stiles announced to the group that he was taking everyone home in backwards order – Lydia was coming to his house. Apparently, he had something to show her.  
"It's about my Geography paper''; he had casually thrown out to the group as an explanation.  
Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile at his not so subtle behaviour.  
Allison leant forward, resting her head on Stiles' headrest as she smiled sweetly at the boy, "Stiles, Lydia doesn't take Geography - at all.'' Scott vibrated with silent laughter in his seat, shaking his head at an entertained Lydia.  
Stiles was unfazed as he replied with a smile, "It's okay, she's pretty smart.''  
Nobody paid attention to Malia's muttered words of "I take Geography. I'm in your class…" 


	11. Chapter 10

Stiles, it s pretty late. Lydia s hushed words fell on deaf ears as the boy in front of her took on the difficult task of quietly unlocking his front door.  
Your dad will be asleep, I don t think I should be coming in. Stiles scoffed in response to her weak protest, silently holding the now open door for her, Lydia, my dad loves you he won t mind. In fact he keeps telling me how beneficial it would be to have a banshee as a deputy. Lydia only stared him down for a few seconds before she cracked the smile she was trying to contain. With a sigh that wasn t exasperated in the slightest, she stepped into the Stilinski household.

Quietly, and with as much grace as Stiles could muster, the pair tiptoed up the stairs in the dark, only letting out their breaths once they were in Stiles bedroom and the door was softly closed shut. The faint snores of the Sheriff could be heard from across the hallway as Lydia squinted into the dim light Stiles clicked on.  
The room was bathed in a soft glow and the girl took in the usual, now so familiar, organised mess of Stiles room. He watched her with a smile as she slipped off her jacket and shoes, letting herself tumble onto his bed with a small bounce. With a comfortable sigh, Lydia stretched out her legs before her and reached an open hand out to the boy. I have a geography essay to help with? She smirked.  
Stiles swallowed a laugh and he casually peered around his room, pulling at his hair shyly. You know, I think my dog ate it. You don t have a dog. I think Scott ate it. Lydia couldn t hold in the laughter and fell back into the mountain of pillows behind her, burying her face and laughter into them. She felt the bed dip as Stiles joined her; when she surfaced, she found him lying on his front, his warm brown eyes smiling at her.  
With laughter still on her lips, she softly asked the boy, Stiles, why am I in your room at eleven thirty on a Wednesday night?

Stiles helplessly stumbled for words before he settled on the truth. With another contagious smile, he told her; Everything s been so normal lately. No dangers, no threats, no supernatural murders. It s been great. Everyone s been so happy. Lydia smiled at the innocence of his statement, the pure joy that she felt knowing he was right. Normality was something to be treasured within the pack. And amongst all that normality, I ve discovered that you re my one piece of excitement. He swallowed nervously at his words but he held her gaze with a confidence Lydia was seeing more and more of. Her heart sped up at this words and she felt the familiar heat rising through her chest, spreading to her neck and cheeks. You make my heart race. You make me so fucking nervous, that sometimes, it s laughable. Your pretty much the only reason my Dad manages to get me out of bed for school. Lydia let another chuckle escape into the quiet room, her eyes shining with a million emotions at the boys words. He grinned in return, shuffling closer to her, letting his voice drop. I m always so happy to just have you near me. I sit in class and think of your lips and I genuinely go insane. I think about how close we ve been to kissing this last week and I could kick myself for not actually doing it. I could kick so many people for interrupting us and- .

Stiles. You would think werewolves could sense when not to get involved Lydia moved closer, bringing her hand to his cheek and effectively stopping his adorable rant.  
The boy gulped at her sudden proximity, letting his gaze fall onto her own with such intensity that Lydia knew heart failure was a severe possibility for her.  
Stiles, kiss me.

Time stopped, the world ceased its spinning and planets simply halted in orbit. Stiles breath caught in his throat as he only managed to mouth what? Lydia flushed at her brazenness, before mentally scolding herself for doing so. She had pulled boys into coach s office and snuck them out of her room in the middle of the night for years. Yet, here she was, in Stiles Stilinski s bed, yet again - flushed, nervous and so incredibly excited for what was about to occur.  
They stared at each other with wide eyes, Lydia s small hand still resting on his cheek. Slowly, Stiles brought his own to her waist, pulling her towards him in a way that sent her back to a few days before. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt dizzy, weak. Their noses bumped and brushed against each other in an innocent moment of reassurance and a promise of more. Lydia breathed in everything Stiles as she melted into his bed sheets, taking him with her. Their bodies aligned and every nerve ending on Stiles body erupted with electricity. The boy licked his lips, still watching the girl with careful eyes. Wordlessly, their lips brushed before they pulled away mere millimetres. It was a silent question; asking for permission. Stiles took the small whimper that escaped Lydia s lips as a yes.

When their lips collided, it was everything they didn t expect. The heat simmered to a slow burn and the merciless flirting dulled to a desperate ache in both of their chests. Through parted lips they breathed sighs of pure, unadulterated release and ecstasy. They clutched at each other and their hearts raced until joyful smiles threatened to interrupt.  
It was soft, it was slow and it was warm. It was a heart wrenching, galaxy combusting, stars colliding kiss that left each one breathless and desperate for more. Hands didn t wander or tease, and tongues did not seek out the other. Lips pressed and pulled and met again and again, in slow dance that Lydia had never experienced before. Her lips tingled with every soft movement from his own and the reality of being completely wrapped up in and utterly consumed by Stiles, left her feeling like happiness itself was attempting to burst from her chest. Skin became hyper sensitive and Stiles could feel Lydia s splayed fingers graze his cheekbone, his jaw line her pinkie that would brush against the corner of his mouth before being pushed away by desperate kisses. Each touch of her lips on his own left him reeling. His hands became tangled in her long hair and the feel of his rough hands skimming over her sensitive ears and neck brought Lydia out in goose bumps. She shivered and he held her closer.

They kissed for an age, they kissed for years. They poured everything they had into their kiss. They kissed until their jaws ached and their cheeks hurt from smiling. They kissed until they saw galaxies behind their closed eyelids. They kissed until they felt complete and utter bliss.  
They kissed until they were positive, that they had given the other the first kiss they deserved. 


	12. Chapter 11

At 5am on Thursday, Lydia discovered that morning Stiles was gorgeous. His dark hair was dangerously mussed; his eyes were heavy and filled with sleep.  
A faint shadow of stubble that had appeared overnight scratched the top of the girls head as she nuzzled closer to his chest. A kiss fell on top of the remains of her messy curls as she sighed with exhilarated happiness.  
Stiles' voice was low and hoarse with tiredness as he whispered into the dark room, "We need to get up.''  
Lydia let out a low hum in protest as she gathered the sheets closer to her body, the lacrosse jersey she borrowed last night doing little to cover her long legs. She tilted her chin upwards, looking at the boy whose eyes were still closed. His long eyelashes fanned over his sharp cheekbones and his lips were slightly parted, his cupids bow begging to be kissed.  
Her heart quickly awoke from sleep and sped up at the thought of the kiss they shared only hours earlier. Her lips tingled at the memory and his arms were still wrapped around her waist, his fingers lighting trails of fire across her skin.  
Stiles eyes slowly opened once more and met Lydia's gaze. They were warm honey in the dawn light that was slowly seeping through the curtains.  
"Hey", he murmured.  
"Hi", she replied.  
The boy's lips brushed over her own with an air of confidence that people usually have when all their sense haven't woken; with a smile, he then moved to peck the tip of her nose before softly caressing her cheeks and eyelids.  
"My dad will be up soon…'' His voice trailed off unhappily, his arms still unmoved from her waist. In fact, Lydia was sure he held her tighter.  
She nodded with a pout she could not contain, her small body unwrapping itself from his arms and layers of blankets. Lydia stood and stretched in the morning light as Stiles gazed appreciatively at the way his jersey rode up her thighs a few inches. The realization that she must have awoken during the night and changed into it made him smile. As she spun on her toes to collect the rest of her belongings, Stiles' stomach back flipped at the sight of 'STILNSKI' emblazoned on her back.  
He tumbled into the mountain of pillows with a grin he had been hiding since he had awoken an hour ago. Through the sleepy haze, he had been confused as to why Lydia was in his bed and completely engulfed in his arms.  
Recollection slowly came back to him as he remembered their kiss; their first proper kiss - one that wasn't a health and safety necessity. A kiss that had made colours burst behind his closed eyes and every hair on his body stand to attention. Everything Lydia had surrounded him and after kissing, softly, slowly and deeply for what seemed like hours, they had fallen asleep the same way. 

Stiles watched Lydia float around his room like she snuck out every morning at 5am. Her bare feet padded softly over his floor, her entire body disappearing from view as she bent down to collect another shoe or her shirt. She would pop back up again with a shy smile that was aimed at him.  
When a blush rose to her cheeks and she looked around the room with her dress clutched in her hands, Stiles, ever the gentleman, hide under the sheets with a smug smile.  
He heard the rustle of fabric as she slipped _that_ green dress back over her small frame. More quiet movements could be heard before the bed dipped with her weight and the covers were torn from his body.  
Lydia let herself tumble ungracefully on top of his bare chest, small giggles erupting from her lips as pressed deliriously happy kisses to his shoulders and neck.  
Wrapping her up in his arms once more, Stiles buried his face into her strawberry blonde locks.  
"Don't wanna go to school'', he mumbled, "Wanna stay here with you. All day…'' His words broke off as his lips found her neck and he placed gentle open mouth kisses to her sensitive skin. The sensation sent the girls thoughts racing back to the night before and she almost purred before blushing at the thought.  
She nodded her head, whispering an, "I know'', into his skin. 

Much like the hours before, Stiles set about the task of silently unlocking his front door. Holding their breaths, the pair strained to hear the still prominent snores of the Sheriff coming from upstairs. Safe in the knowledge that his father was still asleep, Stiles held the door open for Lydia as she walked out into the driveway. In the rising sun, her hair was on fire and the gentle breeze lifted her curls into a dangerous halo around her head. She left Stiles breathless.  
He helped her into the passenger side of his jeep, noticing the satisfied smile she let escape as patted the dashboard in approval.  
In the morning light, they drove on the empty roads to Lydia's house where she said goodbye and good morning with a lingering kiss on his lips - followed by a smile that rivalled the sun.  
Stiles watched as she skipped up her driveway and quickly unlocked her door, only looking back over her shoulder to smile and blush before ducking into the house.  
In a movement that was purely Stiles, the boy pumped the air with his fists, his arms energetically swinging out in front of him before an exhilarated sigh left his lips.  
He ran his fingers through his still sleep tousled hair and let his head fall back onto the chair. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
Upstairs, behind her bedroom door, Lydia was face down on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow as she let out a series of giggles and girlish squeals that would have made Kira proud.  
Rolling over, she heard the rumble of the jeep pull away. She sighed and she smiled.  
With only two hours until school began, she rolled out of bed with more energy than was necessary before 7am. The girl slipped out of her now favourite green dress and headed for her bathroom. 

Thursday usually held a double period of Chemistry and pop quiz in English Lit. With an erasable smile on her lips and Stiles in almost every one of her classes, Lydia decided that battling alphas and Japanese spirits may make for a more laid back day. 


	13. Chapter 12

When Lydia entered Algebra on Thursday morning, her heart stopped, her stomach dropped and a black hole consumed the galaxies that had previously been swimming before her eyes.  
It has been almost nine hours since Stiles and Lydia has shared a kiss in his bed, and only three hours had passed since the boy had dropped her off at her own house in the dark - with messy bed hair and a spark on his whisky coloured eyes.  
Standing by a desk hour's later, Stiles still had the same bed mussed hair that made Lydia itch to run her fingers through it. His eyes were warm and they lit up when they landed on her. The only problem was there was another girl hanging off of his neck. Stiles was leaning against Lydia's usual table, the same way he waited for her almost every Thursday.

Now, Malia was with him her arms wrapped around his neck in what looked more like a headlock than a hug.  
With a feeling of dread in her stomach, she marched towards the pair, her chin high and her eyes like ice.  
With a small cough, she waited for Malia to move out of her way and she slipped into her chair, avoiding looking into Stiles' eyes... And at his lips.  
"Lydia! Hi!" The were-coyote gushed, still clinging onto Stiles who couldn't seem to escape her over enthusiastic embrace.  
"Morning Malia", the girl smiled tightly, too busy opening her textbook to the right page to look up.  
"You'll never guess what's just happened!"  
Lydia stifled a huff, this time looking up brightly at the girl and fixing her with a wide eyed stare, "what's that sweetie?"  
"Stiles and I are going on a date!" The girl squealed and did a funny little hop before the bell rang. She gathered her bags and gave a final wave to Lydia before leaving to go to her own class.  
An undeniable sinking feeling overtook Lydia and her ribcage felt as though it was caving in on her, her heart was crushed.  
With a sudden urgency, Stiles dropped down to her height as he kneeled on the floor beside her chair.  
"Lydia, Lydia - it is not what it sounds like, I promise you".  
The girl stated at her book blankly, the words and numbers before her swimming in a lake of tears that the threatened to spill over.  
Lydia Martin did not cry over boys. Lydia Martin did not let anyone see her cry.  
Ever.

"Go sit down Stiles."  
"Lydia please-"  
Her strawberry blond head was still bent, her eyes hidden from his own pleading gaze. She cut him off at each explanation he offered her.  
"Please, Stiles, just leave it."  
"Lydia you don't understand..."  
"Mr Stilinski, perhaps you would like to return to your own seat?"  
Stiles eyes only flicked towards their teacher for a second before returning to the silent curtain of auburn locks in front of him.  
He sighed and brushed a hesitant finger across Lydia's arm.  
Goosebumps appeared on cue.  
"Mr Stilinski, do I need to repeat myself?"  
Stiles slowly got to his feet and shuffled to his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and his once happy expression was wiped away. Girls, Stiles decided, were far too complicated - and were a supernatural species of their own.

The boy spent the rest of the class staring at the back of Lydia strawberry blonde head. She never once turned back to him to smile like she used to. She didn't answer to the notes he slyly threw on her desk - nor did the texts that made her bag vibrate on the floor.  
Lydia sat stoic, like a statue made of cold stone as she stared ahead.  
She was upset and embarrassed, confused and hurt. Last night's kiss had held so much for her, the longing and the sincere and oh so real connection that she had with Stiles erupted into something deeper as their lips had met.  
She was terrified that he had been taken from her before she could even call him hers. These emotions were entirely new to her, very much like the way Stiles made her feel - except nowhere near as good.  
Class passed in a quiet murmur. The sun outside seemed duller and she heard nothing but the drone of the lesson speech in the background.

Then the bell rang.

Lydia leapt to her feet, grabbing her bag and pushing her small frame through the gathering crowd of students that were heading towards the door. Once in the busy hallway, she did the same.  
"Lydia!'' Stiles was quick to follow her, pushing through annoyed freshman and ducking under lacrosse sticks that narrowly missed his head. He cursed as he lost sight of her in the hordes of teenagers before her bright curls came back into view several feet ahead of him.  
"Lydia Martin, you better not move that cute little butt another step!'' His outburst gained him several strange looks from the students nearest him but he took no notice, instead smiling when he saw Lydia stop.  
As he got closer to her, she dumped her bag on the floor with a defeated sigh. The crowds of students thinned as they made their way to their next classes. Turning on her heels, she slowly faced Stiles with a watery frown.  
"Are you going to listen to me-?''  
"Shut up Stiles!''  
The boy blanched but closed his mouth, giving Lydia a nod for her to continue.  
With a deep breath, Lydia let it all out.  
"Stiles, I know that some people in this school will tell you that I do not deserve you, that you should be with someone better. And you should, I am not good enough for you.''  
Stiles face fell into a scowl of automatic disagreement as he took in her words, "What the fu-''  
Lydia hushed him fiercely before continuing. "I didn't notice you for years, I was self-obsessed and vain and stupid. So stupid because I hid my own freaking intelligence. Cause I'm smart Stiles! Like crazy smart!'' She waved her arms around her head to demonstrate this and Stiles hid a smile.  
"I know archaic Latin'', the girls eyes were wide as she nodded approvingly at her own statement.  
"You're adorable", Stiles smiled. His comment went unnoticed as Lydia began ranting again.  
"I was so stupid,'' the girl repeated, "You were so sweet and caring – you still are! You're always there for me, always.'' Her voice softened, "I was so oblivious to what was right in front of me. But lately, well, for months now. Months? A year?''  
Stiles could see Lydia counting the months, weeks – probably the days and hours – in her head before she settled on an answer. With more determination than she had had before, Lydia fixed her gaze on him.  
"Stiles Stilinski, for a year now I have been hopelessly, helplessly and completely fallen for you – I'm a better person that I was before but I'm still selfish enough to want you for myself, even if I'm not enough.''  
Stiles couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the girl in front of him. Her ruby red lips were moving with words he could not comprehend and more tears threatened to spill out of her shining eyes. But she was smiling, she was smiling at him.  
"I was stupid to not to tell you that I love being around you. I love wearing your clothes when it gets too cold outside. I love your stupid, sarcastic remarks. I love your jeep. I love being in your room and surrounded by everything that's just you. I love when you hold my hand. I love the way you make me feel like I've just jumped off of the empire state building and I love the way you make me feel when you look at me.''  
She moved closer to him in the deserted hallway, "I loved kissing you last night and I loved falling asleep beside you. I loved waking up next to you even more.'' Her large eyes blinked up at him, tears shone like diamonds from her long lashes and he wanted to kiss every inch of her face.  
Stiles let out the breath he was holding, ''Lydia-''  
He was again cut off but he only smiled as her lips opened once more to announce with finality, "Stiles, I know I may not be good enough for you – you're the most amazing person I know, I mean that – but I am truly selfish enough to say I want you all to myself. I don't care, you're my tether, didn't you know?'' She shrugged and gave a half smile, "I don't want you to go on a date with Malia, I want you to go on a date with me, I want you to come back to mine after school and I want you to kiss-''. 

Their lips fit together perfectly just like last night and Lydia marvelled at this fact. His hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs stroking gentle, soothing circles. He had grabbed her flailing hands with a confident smirk that Lydia had never seen Stiles wear before. As his lips landed upon hers and electricity exploded within her, she decided it suited him. He held her to him and coaxed her lips apart; she followed willingly, her hands grasping his own upon her face as they swayed dizzily together in the school hallway. Their breaths grew short and they lay their foreheads against each other, their eyes meeting and a small laugh escaped them.  
Stiles brushed his nose over Lydia's, their lips grazing each other's teasingly as they shared the same breath.  
"Lydia Martin, you are the most amazing girl I know – I knew that in the third grade and I know that now. You're not selfish'', he shook his head, "You're sweet and loyal, so crazy smart and quick. You're brave and god, you're lucky I'm patient.'' Lydia let out a burst of laughter at this, smiling as Stiles crushed her to his chest in a hug.  
"I wasn't going to go on a date with Malia, you know that right?'' Lydia stilled in his arms, her face still hidden in his shirt. He pressed his cheek to her curls, murmuring softly into her ear.  
"She asked me if I would help her with more homework and I said sure. She then asked if I wanted to stay for dinner with her and her dad after. I said sure – free food right?'' He felt rather than heard Lydia laugh, so he continued, "I guess Malia's been reading too many of Kira's romance novels 'cause she took this to mean we had a date… with her dad''.  
Lydia reappeared, flushed but smiling, "You know you're going to have to tell her, right?''  
Stiles rubbed his neck and winced, ''couldn't you do that for me?'' he gazed hopefully at the girl, his eyes wandering to her lips without meaning to.  
''No I could not'', Lydia stated with arched eyebrows, ''But I suggest you do it before schools out because I have another offer that might take up all your time tonight''.  
Stiles' jaw fell open.


End file.
